moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Princess and the Frog
| producer = Peter Del Vecho | starring = Anika Noni Rose Bruno Campos Keith David Michael-Leon Wooley Jennifer Cody Jim Cummings Peter Bartlett Jenifer Lewis Oprah Winfrey Terrence Howard John Goodman | studio = Walt Disney Animation Studios | distributor = Walt Disney Pictures | released = | runtime = 97 minutes | music = Randy Newman | editing = Jeff Draheim | country = United States | language = English | budget = $105 million | gross = $267,045,765 }} 'The Princess and the Frog' is a 2009 American animated musical fantasy comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Written and directed by Ron Clements and John Musker, the film is loosely based on the novel ''The Frog Princess by E. D. Baker, which is in turn based on the Brothers Grimm fairy tale "The Frog Prince". Featuring an ensemble voice cast that stars Anika Noni Rose, Bruno Campos, Keith David, Michael-Leon Wooley, Jennifer Cody, and Jim Cummings, with Peter Bartlett, Jenifer Lewis, Oprah Winfrey, Terrence Howard, and John Goodman, the film, set in 1920s New Orleans, Louisiana, tells the story of a hardworking waitress named Tiana who dreams of owning her own restaurant. After kissing a prince who's been turned into a frog by an evil witch doctor, Tiana becomes a frog herself, and must find a way to turn back into a human before it's too late. The 49th animated film in the Disney animated features canon, The Princess and the Frog began production under the working title The Frog Princess. The studio's first traditionally animated film since 2004's Home on the Range, The Princess and the Frog marked Disney's return to traditional animation. Co-directors Ron Clements and John Musker, directors of Disney's highly successful films The Little Mermaid (1989) and Aladdin (1992), returned to Disney to direct The Princess and the Frog. The film returned to a Broadway musical-style format frequently used by Disney in the 1980s and 1990s, and features music written by composer Randy Newman, well known for his musical involvement in Pixar films such as A Bug's Life (1998), Monsters, Inc. (2001), Cars (2006), and the ''Toy Story'' trilogy. The film opened in limited release in New York and Los Angeles on November 25, 2009, and in wide release by Walt Disney Pictures on December 11, 2009. The film received three Academy Award nominations at the 82nd Academy Awards: one for Best Animated Feature and two for Best Original Song. It lost to Up and Crazy Heart, respectively. Plot Tiana is a young waitress from New Orleans, Louisiana who has held a passion for the culinary arts ever since she was a child. Inspired by her late father, Tiana steadily works day and night shifts at two different diners in order to raise money to buy an old sugar mill, which she plans to turn into the restaurant ("Down in New Orleans"). Charlotte La Bouff, a débutante and childhood friend of Tiana, hires her to provide beignets for the Mardi Gras masquerade ball being thrown by her rich father, Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff. Eli, the perennial King of the Mardi Gras, seeks to welcome the recently-arrived Prince Naveen of Maldonia as an eligible suitor to his pampered daughter. Tiana is thrilled to finally have enough to purchase and renovate the old sugar mill into her restaurant ("Almost There"). The disinherited Prince Naveen, penniless and unskilled, is nevertheless intent on marrying a wealthy woman rather than learning a trade. He and his valet Lawrence encounter Dr. Facilier, a voodoo witch doctor who convinces the pair that he can improve both their lives. Instead, after reading their fortunes, Facilier transforms Naveen into a frog and gives Lawrence a voodoo charm, filled with Naveen's blood, which when worn transforms his appearance to that of Naveen's. Facilier intends for Lawrence, under the guise of Naveen, to marry Charlotte in order to gain access to her father’s fortune ("Friends on the Other Side"). At the ball, Charlotte unknowingly flirts with Lawrence as Tiana discovers she may lose the mill to a higher bidder. Tiana then meets Naveen, who, believing her to be a princess because of her costume, asks her to kiss him and break Facilier's curse. Tiana reluctantly agrees, in exchange for the money needed to outbid the other buyer. However, instead of Naveen turning back into a human, Tiana is turned into a frog herself. A chase ensues, and Naveen and Tiana escape to a bayou. Lawrence (still disguised as Naveen) later proposes to Charlotte, who happily agrees, but soon the magic in Facilier's charm wears off and Lawrence reverts to his original form. Facilier tells Lawrence they need another sample of the prince's blood in order to prolong the spell, but discovers that Lawrence had foolishly released him. Facilier turns to the voodoo spirits for help, with the promise that once Lawrence marries Charlotte, he will have total control over New Orleans and will be able to offer the citizens' souls as payment. The voodoo spirits give Facilier shadow demons, who are then dispatched to locate Naveen. At the bayou, Tiana and Naveen meet Louis, a trumpet-playing alligator, who offers to lead them to Mama Odie, an ancient and good-hearted voodoo priestess who they believe can undo the curse ("When We're Human"). Later, they meet Ray, a Cajun firefly, who joins them on their journey ("Gonna Take You There"). Ray tells Tiana about his love, Evangeline, who is later revealed to be the Evening Star ("Ma Belle Evangeline"). When the four at last meet Mama Odie, she tells the frogs that Naveen must kiss a true princess for them to become human, and that since Eli La Bouff is King of Mardi Gras, Charlotte is a princess, but only until the stroke of midnight, when Mardi Gras is over ("Dig a Little Deeper"). Naveen soon realizes that he loves Tiana, but before he can admit his feelings, he is captured by the shadow demons and brought to Facilier. Before Lawrence (disguised as Naveen) and Charlotte can marry, Ray helps Naveen escape and steals the charm. Ray gives the charm to Tiana in order to hold back Facilier's minions, but is killed by Facilier. Facilier then confronts Tiana and transforms her back to her human form. He then offers to make her restaurant dream come true in exchange for the charm, but she refuses upon realizing that true love is more important and attempts to destroy the talisman. However, Facilier's shadow grabs hold of its shadow and hands it back to Facilier himself. Tiana is changed back to a frog and Facilier mockingly declares that she is fated to remain that way forever. Tiana quickly uses her frog tongue to grab hold of the talisman and smashes it upon the ground. The angered voodoo spirits come forth and claim Facilier himself as payment for his debts and drag him into the underworld forever. Tiana and Naveen reveal their love to each other and explain the situation to Charlotte, who agrees to kiss Naveen so he and Tiana can be together. The clock strikes midnight before she can kiss him, but the two decide they are content to live together as frogs. At the end of a funeral for Ray, he appears as a new bright star next to Evangeline. Later, Tiana and Naveen are married by Mama Odie. Because of Tiana's new status as princess, they are restored back to human form after their kiss. They then have a real wedding within the St. Louis Cathedral. The couple return to New Orleans to celebrate and, with Louis' help, convince the Fenner brothers accept the payment money and hand over the key rights. Together, Tiana and Naveen work on transforming the sugar mill into the long awaited restaurant. In the final scene, the restaurant - which is called Tiana's Palace - is thriving, with Louis and his band playing to a joyfully full house, while in the sky smaller stars encircle the larger stars of Ray and Evangeline ("Down in New Orleans (Finale)"). Cast * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana, alias "Tia", a 19-year-old waitress and aspiring chef/restaurateur. She is a smart, hard working, and independent young woman, but one who works so hard that she often forgets important things such as love, fun, and family. Originally, Tiana was supposed to be known as "Maddy". Mark Henn served as the supervising animator for Tiana in both human and frog form, making her one of several Disney lead female characters he has animated. Henn declared that he attempted to make a character that could stand on its own "without repeating what I've done on Belle" from Beauty and the Beast (1991), with Tiana having a more cynical and grounded personality. Rose's performance influenced much on the animation, with the actress even suggesting to Henn for Tiana to be left-handed like herself. ** Elizabeth Dampier voices Tiana as a child. * Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen, the prince of Maldonia. Naveen is a ne'er-do-well and playboy who has been cut off from his family's riches until he learns the value of responsibility. "without repeating what I've done on Prince Adam" character from Beauty and the Beast, Randy Haycock served as the supervising animator of Naveen in both human and frog form. * Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis, a friendly, neurotic, trumpet-playing alligator whose dream is to become human so he can join a jazz band. His name comes from the famous jazz artist Louis Armstrong. Eric Goldberg, the supervising animator of Louis and other miscellaneous characters, won the Annie Award for Character Animation in a Feature Production for his work on the film. * Jim Cummings as Ray, a Cajun firefly who knows Mama Odie and offers to help the frogs get to her. Ray has an unrequited love for the Evening Star, which he believes is another firefly named "Evangeline" (a reference to the 19th-century Longfellow poem). Mike Surrey was the supervising animator for Ray. * Keith David as Dr. Facilier, alias "Shadow Man", a silver-tongued but evil voodoo witch doctor. Bruce W. Smith, supervising animator of Dr. Facilier, referred to the character as the "lovechild" of his two favorite Disney Villains: Gaston from Beauty and the Beast (1991). Smith was nominated for the Annie Award for Character Animation in a Feature Production for his work. * Jennifer Cody as Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff, a wealthy Southern débutante and Tiana's best friend since childhood. Nik Ranieri served as the supervising animator of Charlotte as an adult and child. Jennifer Cody won the Annie Award for Voice Acting in a Feature Production for her performance. **Breanna Brooks voices Charlotte as a child. * Jenifer Lewis as Mama Odie, a blind, 197-year-old voodoo priestess who serves as the film's Fairy Godmother. Andreas Deja was the supervising animator for both Mama Odie and her pet snake, Juju and was nominated for the Annie Award for Character Animation in a Feature Production. * Peter Bartlett as Lawrence, Facilier's valet, whom recruits as a partner in his scheme by transforming him to look like Naveen using a blood charm. Anthony DeRosa was the supervising animator for the Lawrence character, whose design was influenced by the Le Fou character from Peter Pan. * John Goodman as Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff, a wealthy Southern sugar mill owner and father of Charlotte La Bouff. Duncan Marjoribanks was the supervising animator for "Big Daddy" La Bouff. * Oprah Winfrey as Eudora, Tiana's mother. Ruben Aquino animated both Eudora and her husband, James. * Terrence Howard as James, Tiana's father, who helped instill a strong work ethic in Tiana. He was killed in World War I. * Frank Welker as Stella (vocal effects), Lottie's pet dog who talks to Tiana during the movie, when she is chasing them on the table and she loves Tiana's beignets and begs at Tiana when she wants one. * Dee Bradley Baker as Juju, is Mama Odie's pet snake and she hangs around Mama Odie's neck and wants to help Tiana, Naveen, Ray, and Louis. She is very nice to them but she eats a lot of bugs in Mama Odie's house. Production Early development Disney had once announced that 2004's Home on the Range would be their feature animation studio's last traditionally animated production. After the company's acquisition of Pixar in early 2006, Ed Catmull and John Lasseter, the new president and chief creative officer of Disney Animation Studios, reversed this decision and reinstated hand-drawn animation at the studio. Many animators who had either been laid off or had left the studio when the traditional animation units were dissolved in 2003 were located and re-hired for the project. The Princess and the Frog was directed and co-written by Ron Clements and John Musker, whose earlier works included The Great Mouse Detective (1986) The Little Mermaid (1989), Aladdin (1992), Hercules (1997), and Treasure Planet (2002). The story for the film began development by merging two separate projects in development at Disney and Pixar at the time, both based around the "Frog Prince" fairy tale. One of the projects was based on E. D. Baker's The Frog Princess, in which the story's heroine (Princess Emma) kisses a prince turned frog (Prince Eadric), only to become a frog herself. The Princess and the Frog returns to the musical film format used in many of the previously successful Disney animated films. John Lasseter personally asked Clements and Musker, who had left the company in 2005, to return to Disney to direct and write the film, and had let them choose the style of animation (traditional or CGI) they wanted to use. The Princess and the Frog was originally announced as The Frog Princess in July 2006, and early concepts and songs were presented to the public at the Walt Disney Company's annual shareholders' meeting in March 2007. These announcements drew criticism from African-American media outlets, due to elements of the Frog Princess story, characters, and settings considered distasteful. African-American critics disapproved of the original name for the heroine, "Maddy", due to its similarity to the derogatory term "mammy". Also protested were Maddy's original career as a chambermaid, the choice to have the black heroine's love interest be a non-black prince, and the use of a black male voodoo witchdoctor as the film's villain. The Frog Princess title was also thought by critics to be a slur on French people. Also questioned was the film's setting of New Orleans, which had been heavily damaged by Hurricane Katrina in 2005, resulting in the expulsion of a large number of mostly black residents. Critics claimed the choice of New Orleans as the setting for a Disney film with a black heroine was an affront to the Katrina victims' plight; Clements and Musker stated that they chose New Orleans as a tribute to the history of the city, for its "magical" qualities, and because it was executive producer John Lasseter's favorite city. In response to these early criticisms, the film's title was changed in May 2007 from The Frog Princess to The Princess and the Frog. The name "Maddy" was changed to "Tiana", and the character's occupation was altered from chambermaid to waitress. Talk show host Oprah Winfrey was hired as a technical consultant for the film, leading to her taking a voice acting role in the film as Tiana's mother Eudora. Voice cast On December 1, 2006, a detailed casting call was announced for the film at the Manhattan Theatre Source forum. The casting call states the film as being an American fairy tale musical set in New Orleans during the 1920s Jazz Age, and provides a detailed list of the film's major characters. In February 2007, it was reported that Dreamgirls actresses Jennifer Hudson and Anika Noni Rose were top contenders for the voice of Tiana, and that Alicia Keys directly contacted Walt Disney Studios chairman Dick Cook about voicing the role. It was later reported that Tyra Banks was considered for the role as well. By April 2007, it was confirmed that Rose would be voicing Tiana. Three months later, it was reported that Keith David would be doing the voice of Dr. Facilier, the villain of the film. Animation Toon Boom Animation's Toon Boom Harmony software was used as the main software package for the production of the film, as the Computer Animation Production System (CAPS) system that Disney developed with Pixar in the 1980s for use on their previous traditionally animated films had become outdated. The Harmony software was augmented with a number of plug-ins to provide CAPS-like effects such as shading on cheeks and smoke effects. The reinstated traditional unit's first production, a 2007 Goofy cartoon short entitled How to Hook Up Your Home Theater, was partly animated without paper by using Harmony and Wacom Cintiq pressure-sensitive tablets. The character animators found some difficulty with this approach, and decided to use traditional paper and pencil drawings, which were then scanned into the computer systems, for The Princess and the Frog. The one exception to the new Toon Boom Harmony pipeline was the "Almost There" dream sequence, which utilized an Art Deco graphic style based on the art of Harlem Renaissance painter Aaron Douglas. Supervised by Eric Goldberg and designed by Sue Nichols, the "Almost There" sequence's character animation was done on paper without going through the clean-up animation department,Musker, John; Clements, Ron; and del Vecho, Peter (2010). DVD/Blu-ray Disc audio commentary for The Princess and the Frog. Walt Disney Home Entertainment. and scanned directly into Photoshop. The artwork was then enhanced to affect the appearance of painted strokes and fills, and combined with backgrounds, using Adobe After Effects. The visual effects and backgrounds for the film were created digitally using Cintiq tablet displays. Marlon West, one of Disney's veteran animation visual effects supervisors, says about the production; "Those guys had this bright idea to bring back hand-drawn animation, but everything had to be started again from the ground up. One of the first things we did was focus on producing shorts, to help us re-introduce the 2D pipeline. I worked as vfx supervisor on the Goofy short, How to Hook Up Your Home Theater. It was a real plus for the effects department, so we went paperless for The Princess and the Frog." The backgrounds were painted digitally using Adobe Photoshop, and many of the architectural elements were based upon 3D models built in Autodesk Maya. The former trend in Disney's hand-drawn features where the characters and cinematography were influenced by a CGI-look has been abandoned. Andreas Deja, a veteran Disney animator who supervised the character of Mama Odie in Princess and the Frog, says "I always thought that maybe we should distinguish ourselves to go back to what 2D is good at, which is focusing on what the line can do rather than volume, which is a CG kind of thing. So we are doing less extravagant Treasure Planet kind of treatments. You have to create a world but doing it more simply. What we're trying to do with Princess and the Frog is hook up with things that the old guys did earlier. It's not going to be graphic...". Deja also mentions that Lasseter was aiming for the Disney sculptural and dimensional look of the 1950s: "All those things that were non-graphic, which means go easy on the straight lines and have one volume flow into the other – an organic feel to the drawing." Lasseter also felt that traditional animation created more character believability. For example, with Louis the alligator, created by Eric Goldberg, Lasseter said: "It's the believability of this large character being able to move around quite like that." Clements and Musker had agreed from very early on that the style they were aiming for was primarily that of Disney's Lady and the Tramp (1955), a film which they and John Lasseter feel represents "the pinnacle of Disney's style". "After that, everything started becoming more stylized, like 'Sleeping Beauty,' '101 Dalmatians' – which are fantastic films as well, but there's a particular style (to 'Lady and the Tramp') that's so classically Disney."For 'Princess and the Frog,' Disney animators go back to the drawing board Lady and the Tramp also heavily informed the style of the New Orleans scenes, while Disney's Peter Pan (1953) served as the template for the bayou scenes.Todd Gilchrist. October 23, 2009. Interview: 'Princess and the Frog' Directors Ron Clements and John Musker. Cinematical.com. Retrieved October 30, 2009 Much of the clean-up animation, digital ink-and-paint, and compositing were outsourced to third party companies in Orlando, Florida (Premise Entertainment), Toronto, Ontario, Canada (Yowza! Animation), and Brooklin, São Paulo, Brazil (HGN Produções)(2009) [http://www.oscars.org/press/presskits/nominations/pdf/princess_and_the_frog.pdf Academy Awards press kit for The Princess and the Frog]. Disney Enterprises, Inc. Music During Disney's 2007 shareholder meeting, Randy Newman and the Dirty Dozen Brass Band performed the film's opening number, "Down in New Orleans", with famous New Orleans singer Dr. John singing, while slides of pre-production art from the film played on a screen. Other songs in the film include "Almost There" (a solo for Tiana), "Dig a Little Deeper" (a song for Mama Odie), "When We're Human" (a song for Louis, Tiana and Naveen frogs), "Friends on the Other Side" (a solo for Doctor Facilier), and "Gonna Take You There" and "Ma Belle Evangeline" (two solos for Ray). Newman composed, arranged, and conducted the music for the film, a mixture of jazz, zydeco, blues, and gospel styles performed by the voice cast members for the respective characters while R&B singer/songwriter Ne-Yo wrote and performed the end title song "Never Knew I Needed", an R&B love song referring to the romance between the film's two main characters, Tiana and Naveen. Supported by a music video by Melina, "Never Knew I Needed" was issued to radio outlets as a commercial single from the ''Princess and the Frog'' soundtrack.(October 14, 2009) "Ne-Yo's "Never Knew I Needed" To Be Featured Song in the New Walt Disney Pictures Animated Film "The Princess And The Frog"". YearOfTheGentleman.com Ne-Yo Website. The Island Def Jam Music Group. The film's soundtrack album, The Princess and the Frog: Original Songs and Score, contains the ten original songs from the film and seven instrumental pieces. The soundtrack was released on November 23, 2009, the day before the limited release of the film in New York and Los Angeles. Release Marketing The Princess and the Frog was supported by a wide array of merchandise leading up to and following the film's release. Although Disney's main marketing push was not set to begin until November 2009, positive word-of-mouth promotion created demand for merchandise well in advance of the film. Princess Tiana costumes were selling out prior to Halloween 2009, and a gift set of Tiana-themed hair-care products from Carol's Daughter sold out in seven hours on the company's website. Other planned merchandise includes a cookbook for children and even a wedding gown. Princess Tiana was also featured a few months before the release in the Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! show. The film itself was promoted through advertisements, including one from GEICO where Naveen, as a frog, converses with the company's gecko mascot. A live parade and show called Tiana's Showboat Jubilee! premiered on October 26, 2009, at the Magic Kingdom theme park at Walt Disney World Resort in Florida, and on November 5 at Disneyland Park. In Disneyland Park, actors in New Orleans Square parading to the Rivers of America and boarding the park's steamboat. From there, the cast, starring Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis the alligator, and Doctor Facilier, would sing songs from the movie, following a short storyline taking place after the events of the film. The Disneyland version's actors actually partook in singing, while the Walt Disney World rendition incorporated lip-syncing. Tiana's Showboat Jubilee! ran at both parks until January 3, 2010. At Disneyland Park, the show was replaced by a land-based event called Princess Tiana's Mardi Gras Celebration, which features Princess Tiana along with five of the original presentation's "Mardi Gras dancers" and the park's "Jambalaya Jazz Band" as they perform songs from the movie. "Tiana's Mardi Gras Celebration" officially ended on October 3, 2010. Tiana also appears in Disneyland Paris' New Generation Festival. Some of the characters appear frequently during World of Color, the nightly fountain and projection show presented at Disney California Adventure Park. Disney announced on June 4, 2009, that they would release a video game inspired by the film and it was released on November 2009 exclusively for Wii and Nintendo DS platforms. It has been officially described an "adventure through the exciting world of New Orleans in a family-oriented video game", featuring events from the film and challenges for Princess Tiana. Theatrical run The film premiered in theaters with a limited run in New York and Los Angeles beginning on November 25, 2009, followed by wide release on December 11, 2009. The film was originally set for release on Christmas Day 2009, but its release date was changed due to a competing family film, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, scheduled for release the same day. On its limited day release, the film grossed $263,890 at two theaters and grossed $786,190 its opening weekend. On its opening day in wide release, the film grossed $7,020,000 at 3,434 theaters. It went on to gross $24,208,916 over the opening weekend averaging $7,050 per theater, marking it the highest-grossing start to date for an animated movie in December, a record previously held by Beavis and Butt-Head Do America. The film went on to gross $104,400,899 (in the United States and Canada) and $267,045,756 (worldwide), making it a box office success, and became the fifth highest grossing animated film of 2009.The Princess and the Frog Box Office While the film did out-gross Disney's more recent hand-drawn films such as Treasure Planet, Brother Bear, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and Home on the Range, it was less auspicious than the animated movies from Walt Disney Animation Studios' 1990s heyday. Home media The Princess and the Frog was released in North America on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on March 16, 2010. The film is available in DVD, Blu-ray Disc and Blu-ray Disc combo-pack editions; the combo pack includes DVD and digital copies of the film, along with the Blu-ray Disc version. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc in Australia on June 2, 2010, and on June 21, 2010, in the United Kingdom. As of December 2010 the movie has sold 4,475,227 copies and has made $71,327,491 in DVD sales,The Princess and the Frog – DVD Sales making it the eighth best-selling DVD of 2010.Top-Selling DVDs of 2010 Reception The film has received largely positive reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 84% of 152 critics have given the film a positive review, with a rating average of 7.3 out of 10. The site's general consensus is that "The warmth of traditional Disney animation makes this occasionally lightweight fairy-tale update a lively and captivating confection for the holidays." Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 0–100 from film critics, has a rating score of 73 based on 29 reviews. Lisa Schwarzbaum of Entertainment Weekly gave the film an "A" grade and applauded the film's creative team for "upholding the great tradition of classic Disney animation". Kirk Honeycutt of The Hollywood Reporter praised Walt Disney Animation for "rediscovering its traditional hand-drawn animation" and for "a thing called story". David Germain of the Associated Press wrote that "The Princess and the Frog is not the second coming of Beauty and the Beast or The Lion King. It's just plain pleasant, an old-fashioned little charmer that's not straining to be the next glib animated compendium of pop-culture flotsam." Justin Chang of Variety was less receptive, stating "this long-anticipated throwback to a venerable house style never comes within kissing distance of the studio's former glory". Joe Neumaier of the New York Daily News gave the film 3/5 stars while saying "The Princess and the Frog breaks the color barrier for Disney princesses, but is a throwback to traditional animation and her story is a retread". Village Voice's Scott Foundas found that "the movie as a whole never approached the wit, cleverness, and storytelling brio of the studio's early-1990s animation renaissance (Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King) or pretty much anything by Pixar". Betsy Sharkey of the Los Angeles Times gave the film a positive review claiming that "the dialogue is fresh-prince clever, the themes are ageless, the rhythms are riotous and the return to a primal animation style is beautifully executed." Chicago Sun-Times film critic, Roger Ebert, gave the film three out of four stars, admiring Disney's step back to traditional animation writing, "No 3-D! No glasses! No extra ticket charge! No frantic frenzies of meaningless action! And...good gravy! A story! Characters! A plot! This is what classic animation once was like!", but stated that the film "inspires memories of Disney's Golden Age it doesn't quite live up to, as I've said, but it's spritely and high-spirited, and will allow kids to enjoy it without visually assaulting them." S. Jhoanna Robledo of Common Sense Media gave the film three out of five stars, writing, "First African-American Disney princess is a good role model". In other positive reviews, Saint Bryan of the NBC-TV Seattle praised the film and went so far calling the film "The Best Disney Movie Since The Lion King".http://www.laughingplace.com/News-ID10036990.asp The financial and critical success of The Princess and the Frog has persuaded Disney to greenlight at least one new hand-drawn animated feature to be released every two years. Upon its release, the film created controversy amongst some Christians over its use of Louisiana Voodoo as a plot device. In Christianity Today's review of the film they criticized its sexual undertones and were upset by the depictions of voodoo. They argued that the scenes with Dr. Facilier and his "friends on the other side" contain many horror elements and that young children might be frightened by the film. The film's treatment of Louisiana voodoo as a type of magic instead of a religion also drew criticism from non-Christian factions. Awards and nominations The film was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature and Academy Award for Best Original Song, but lost to Up and Crazy Heart, respectively. It was also nominated for eight Annie Awards and, at the 37th Annie Awards Ceremony on February 6, 2010, won three. References External links * * * * * * Category:2009 films Category:2000s musical films Category:African American films Category:American animated films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:Fairy tale films Category:Animated duos Category:Cooking films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Films about wish-fulfillment Category:Films based on fairy tales Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the Roaring Twenties Category:Films set in New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Shapeshifting in fiction Category:New Orleans, Louisiana in fiction Category:World War I films Category:2009 animated films Category:Animated films Category:Films Category:Disney Revival Category:Standalone films Category:Films without opening credits Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music Category:Blockbusters Category:2000s films Category:Films rated G Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films about princesses Category:Princess Films Category:Disney Princess